


Sleeping Over

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Downworlders, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, I Love You, LGBT, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Save Shadowhunters, Season 3a, Second Time, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 2, head of the NY institute, high warlock of brooklyn, malec first time, nephelim, not our final hunt, sh, sh season 3, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Now that Magus and Alec have slept together Magnus wonders how to casually ask Alec over without it feeling like a booty call.Post 2x7





	Sleeping Over

So he’d slept with Alec. They’d taken the plunge and Magnus felt like he now knew what cloud nine felt like.  
He’d sent Alec away for the day with an abundance of kisses and lingering looks. He felt like a giddy teenager rather than an 800 year old Warlock as he prepared for his day of clients.

What had he been so worried about? Losing Alec if they moved too fast?... it all seemed so ridiculous the day after when all it had done was carve this incredible physical side to their growing relationship. Magus was so thankful that Alec had taken them out of their comfort zone and taken the next step with him. Sex with Alec was something more then he had ever hoped it would be. Alec may have been in experienced but he didn’t show it. Ever the dutiful and fast learner he had blown Magnus’ mind; plus knowing that Alec had chosen him to lose his virginity too really meant something. Alec has chosen him to be vulnerable with... possibly the most vulnerable you can be with another human and Magnus didn’t take that fact lightly. 

But now he had this new physical lust that he could finally act on Magnus found it hard to concentrate. Hid mind constantly slipped back to their loving. To seeing Alec naked, sated and panting on his bed. To the perfect curve of his ass and his wash board stomach. Twice already this afternoon he’d exploded a potion for a nixie due to his wandering thoughts. He couldn’t quite care.

Magnus’ new problem would be keeping his hands to himself now he’d sampled the goods and become acquired. With Alec he desperately wanted it to go right, Alec had awoken something in him they he’d long thought was dead and buried for eternity so he knew he needed to take his damn time with him and not expect their new physical side to be a given. Alec’s happiness and willingness meant everything to him now. 

That evening Jace had left his apartment for a night on the town, drinking his Clary problems away and finding his latest conquest and Magnus desperately wanted to invite Alec over. Usually he would and not give it a second thought, now however he was afraid it might seem like a booty call. Was he being ridiculous? He picked up his phone and scrolled through his latest texts until he found the only tread that mattered.

“I miss you. X” he decided upon in the end, it let Alec know he wanted to see him but ultimately left the decision to Alexander.

Almost immediately the little speech bubbles appeared and Magnus felt a thrill of butterflies as Alec began to reply.

“I know the feeling... x”

He smiled at the reply, before he began to respond the little bubbles arose again “I’m just doing a handover with Jared, I can come over after if that’s okay? If you’re not busy? x”

Magnus read it quickly. “Never too busy for you. Please. I’d love to see you. X” he replied

So Alec had come over that night and it was normal and they had dinner and they flirted and they had drinks and talked, and then yes they ended up in bed together.

“I forgot to tell you...” Alec said sleepily as he stretched on the bed making the satin sheet ride lowed over his naked hips. “... I got a fire message from my Mom today; she’s coming to the institute tomorrow to talk about something. Izzy thinks it’s time for Max’s rune ceremony but I’m worried she wants to talk about Jace leaving the institute again.”

Magnus linked his fingers with Alec’s

“Remind me not to visit the institute until she’s gone.” Magnus said and he squeezed Alec’s hand in his to let him know he was joking. Mostly.

Alec stifled a laugh “yeah me too. No, I’m kidding. I think if I talk to her about Jace maybe she’ll see sense. Who knows?” He finished and then yawned.

Magnus rolled onto his side and took in Alec beside him. He showed all the tell tale signs of sex. His neck bruised and marked and his hair standing on end...

“... what? What’s that face?” Alec said after a moment and Magnus tried to rearrange his deep rooted gleeful face.

He shook his head and moved it closer to Alec’s. “Nothing it’s just that I like going to sleep with you in my bed.” 

He reached out and swiped this thumb gently through Alec’s scarred eyebrow and then cupped his face for a moment.

“I like being in bed with you.” Alec said and then he rolled his eyes “not like that... well yes like that. A lot actually. You know what I mean.”

“I know.” Magnus smiled and he leaned in and kissed Alec gently and then pulled him closer so they could cuddle before sleep.

“You know what else I like?” Alec asked a moment later 

“What’s that, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a smile into the darkness

 

“Waking up beside you.” Alec said

“Hmm.” Magnus sighed happily “I Love that too.”

He jolted a little when he realised he had said ‘love’ instead of like. If Alec noticed he didn’t say anything, in fact he just kissed Magnus once more and then bid him sweet dreams.

As soon as Alec’s breathing turned heavier and his hold on Magnus grew heavy Magnus allowed himself to think again.

He said love. And he knew he meant it. He was falling hard; if he admitted it he had been falling for a while. Was he scared? Yes. Should he be scared? Completely.  
He wouldn’t say it yet. No, he would hold it in his chest until the time was right. 

Little did he know that in a few short weeks time Alec would say it first.


End file.
